She was just an emo
by JustATeenageDirtBag
Summary: Raven Betterson is just an emo, Everyone hates her and she gets fed up
1. Chapter 1

She was just an emo, nothing big. The outcast. In the shadows. Here's her story.

It was her fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; she sat alone in the corridor hiding away from the feast. When the moon shines on her face you get a clear look at her face.

Lips painted black, Eyes stormy grey with black eye shadow on the lids with purple underneath. Red marks along her face. This is what was different about her she cried blood and she had been crying recently. Her robes had the Gryffindor shield on the breast. Oh yes she was brave. She dealt with bully's every day and with no friends to help her cutting was the only option. Her name? Raven Betterson. She was only fourteen and yet was so wise beyond her years.

"Look, Fred! It's that emo!" came a voice from down the corridor. George weasley one of the bully's "Look! Shes been crying!" came the mocking voice of his twin. She sighed and stood up "why do you hate me?" she whispered "no reason why?" George smirked she glared at him her eyes flashing "then I shall depart." She spoke clearer before walking off towards the astronomy tower.

"Fred….what did she mean?" George asked cautiously "I think she meant she's going to throw herself off the astronomy tower" Fred replied looking grim. "Shit!" yelled George chasing after her "I thought you hated her?" Fred yelled after his twin "I do but I'm not letting someone kill theirselves!" came a voice further up.

Meanwhile with Raven...

She leant against the railings thinking about what would happen if she died "wait!" came a voice behind her, she turned around to face George she sighed "come to watch me?" she muttered "no, I don't think you should jump" he said in a sincere voice "why? So you can make my life a misery and I can cut myself more?" she yelled yanking up her sleeves to reveal long scars. She took a step towards the opening on the tower "you wont miss me" she whispered "no one will" those where the last words she spoke before she stepped off, she was dead before she hit the floor.

**~*~*~*~* The next day~*~*~~*~***

"I've called you here today for a sad reason. A student jumped from the astronomy tower last night" Dumbledore's loud yet sad voice echoed through the hall, students whispered looking for who was missing "Her name was Raven Betterson, the girl whom everyone bullied for being different" unknown to everyone two twins sunk in their seats. Suddenly the doors opened. Ever emo or Goth was stood there with black lilies clutched in their hands. A tall male at the front stepped forwards "we wish to say goodbye to her" he spoke with a soft velvet voice. They all stepped forwards and arranged the lilies around her with care. "I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the World I'm coming home Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, I'm coming home Tell the World that I'm coming" sang a small girl softly before the rest joined in repeating it. The twins sank lower in their seats. A white light appeared at the back of the hall, It was a new ghost. It was the emo girl she returned home however unwelcome she was


	2. I'm dead?

Raven blinked, once twice three times. She sighed and looked down "im dead?" she asked out loud, everyone in the great hall turned to look at her "ah! Miss Betterson! I was wondering when you would join us!" Dumbledore smiled. She snorted and floated to her corridor. Sitting down she tried to cry. Nothing happened foot-steps came from down the corridor "hey" she looked up and saw George Weasley "what do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough!" she whispered with her eyes closed "I wanted to say, I'm sorry for making your life miserable and I'd like to make your after life more pleasant!" George said grinning, she stood up "You think that by making my after life better I'll forgive you?" she screamed before flying away, George returned to Fred somewhat pale "what happened Georgie?" Fred asked instantly worried "Raven has one temper!" he whispered.

Fred started laughing. George hit him with a pillow. Raven started chuckling behind them

**A/N: Hey! Can someone give me any ideas for what to happen next? I'm sorry it's so short! I just can't think of anything and I've been sat in front of my computer for ages and my back hurts *sad face* anyway again I'm sorry for it being so short im thinking of adding a long lost sister? I need ideas on what her sister should be like! Thanks**

**Love, **

**Chantelle xx**


End file.
